Meus Carus Frater
by Lark R. Starling
Summary: Ever since she learned the truth, Yukina has been distressed by Hiei's complete lack of observation. He's supposed to be psychic, right! Not to mention her own feelings for him go far beyond that of a brother and sister! Oneshot. Yukina x Hiei


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any Yuyu Hakusho characters appearing in this story.

**WARNING:** Beyond this point there is incest! If you do not like the idea of an incestuous pairing, then I ask that you press the back button NOW.

Lastly, just so you're aware, this is in Yukina's POV

* * *

I hummed a quiet tune to myself, while I quickly sewed up a rip in Mr. Hiei's cloak. He himself leaned against the wall of Master Genkai's temple, his eyes closed. It hurt me to see the livid bruises covering his arms and bare chest. He was probably in more pain that he was willing to admit. His eyes opened to look at me, and I quickly glanced away, looking back at my work. I knew Mr. Hiei would never hurt me, but still…Something about him scared me. But he intrigued me far more than he scared me.

I stood, carrying the cloak over to him. "Here you go, Mr. Hiei," I said, smiling sweetly. He sighed.

"How many times must I ask you to stopping calling me 'Mister?'" Mr. Hiei asked, while accepting the cloak. I didn't answer, but just smiled. He sighed again, and put the cloak on. Without another word, he strode out of the temple. I ran after him.

"Have you heard any word from my brother?" I breathlessly called to him. He turned. I couldn't figure out what his expression meant.

"Your brother doesn't want to be found. I thought I already told you that."

My smile saddened, and I nodded. "I know…I was just hoping he'd have changed his mind by now." I didn't need to add that I knew Hiei was him.

Mr. Hiei shook his head. "Not yet. Probably never. Is Genkai around? I need to talk to her." I pointed over to the room Master Genkai was in. He disappeared before I could say anything else.

I sighed sadly, turning back to the room to put the sewing kit away. I had figured it out a year ago, with the help of a certain loud-mouthed ferry girl. Mr. Hiei didn't know that I knew. I wanted to keep it that way, until Mr. Hiei was ready to tell me himself. But…There was something else complicating the matter…I was in love with him. He didn't suspect a thing. Men can be incredibly dense sometimes.

I sighed, and walked out to Master Genkai's garden. She gladly let me tend to it. Ignoring the pain it would feel, I plucked a morning glory. In a sense, it reminded me of Mr. Hiei. Like, how he would only open up in very specific conditions. But imagined, it was a great and beautiful thing when he did. My greatest wish would be that he could open up to me.

I sat down on a marble bench in the middle of the garden. Mindlessly, I began to pluck the petals of the closed flower. A second later, I was aware of a great warmth next to me.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Hiei asked in a voice that suggested that he didn't really care, but was just curious. I sighed. Although his tone when he spoke to me was kinder than when he spoke to others, he still didn't treat me like his sister - much less like a potential lover, like I so desperately wanted.

"Nothing," I said, letting the flower drop from my hands. "Just…Passing the time."

In my surprise, Mr. Hiei sat down beside me. "You don't have anything better to do?"

I was strongly reminded about that old human story about the good twin and the evil twin. Mr. Hiei and I were exact opposites. But didn't the humans also say, 'opposites attract?' Still, it was hopeless…He would never see me as something other than his sister.

A tear gem escaped my eye. Mr. Hiei's hand flashed out to snatch it before it could hit the ground. He looked at it in wonder.

"Yukina, why…?" I shook my head, before he could finish the question.

"You'll never understand, Hiei!" I sobbed freely now. I think he was too shocked at my tears to realize that I hadn't called him 'Mister.' "You think I'm too delicate to handle the truth! I _know_ you're my brother! I know! _And_ I'm in love with you! You just don't care what my feelings are!"

With that, I ran from the garden, leaving a trail of tear gems and a very shocked fire demon behind me.

"Go away!" I yelled at the door to my room, when I heard knocking. Since Genkai was in the room with me, there was only one person that could be.

Genkai stood up. "I'll go talk to him," she said. I kept my back to the door. I heard Genkai's elderly voice conversing with Mr. Hiei's deep one. The same one that still managed to send shivers down my back. A minute or two later, the voices ceased, and I heard the sound of footsteps walking away. The door opened. I looked, expecting to see a short old woman…But what I got was a short, angry-looking fire demon. I turned my back on him.

"Haven't you tormented me enough?" I asked, feeling tears welling up in my eyes again. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I tried to shrug it off. He kept his grip firm. He lowered himself to the ground, facing me. I didn't allow myself to look at him. He put a finger under my chin, to force me to look at him.

Before I knew it, I was receiving a fiery kiss. I responded automatically, even though it was my first kiss. When we parted, I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"Forbidden Children…I never put much thought into what that meant before now…But I think I finally understand. It means…You and I…" Hiei seemed to find it difficult to put into words.

"Are meant to be together, no matter what that entails," I finished for him. "I've thought…I've hoped that's what it meant for as long as I knew you were my brother. But I…" I rested my hands on Hiei's chest, keeping him slightly away from me. "I can't handle this so suddenly! I can't think-"

"Then don't," Hiei whispered, capturing my lips in another kiss. I closed my eyes, gripping his newly repaired cloak so hard I thought I was going to rip it again. When we parted, dewy condensation lingered on both our mouths. His hands trailed to the obi of my kimono to yank it loose, and my heart began to pound so hard I almost thought it was going to leap right out of my chest. Once again, I lifted my hands to his chest to push him back.

"Genkai!" I said breathlessly. I wanted him so bad, but I… "Genkai might hear!"

Hiei chuckled softly, his voice husky. "She left. Down to the beach. We won't be bothered for a long while."

Without any other reason to reject him, I instead twisted my hands in the cloth of his cloak and pulled him against me. A mischievous smile that I no doubt learned from him touched my lips.

"Are you ready then? I'm not as innocent as you've always thought, my dear brother…"

* * *

I hope you liked the story! If not, don't fret; that's what the back button (not the Review this Chapter one) is for!


End file.
